It Was You?
by Mazza88
Summary: Emily discovers something about Paige. How will Emily cope with the truth? How will Paige deal with her secret being revealed? Contains smut, and a sub/dom context.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another little smutty Paily one-shot. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews, favourites and follows are very welcome. **

**Thinking of writing a McHastings one-shot possibly two-shot. What are your thoughts?**

**Oh and I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. I'm merely making them do naughty things.**

I just couldn't concentrate on anything, no matter how hard I tried. There were books of every subject sprawled over my bed, however my notepad lay next to them every page empty. Every time I attempted to concentrate on anything, my mind would wonder to Paige. Glancing at my phone again only to find it blank, no messages unanswered, no missed calls, no voicemails waiting for me. Heaving a deep sigh, I forced myself off of my bed, untangling myself from the sheets and the mountain of books. Stretching lightly, I found myself wondering over towards the window seat. Collapsing onto it, staring glumly out of the window. I hadn't heard from Paige for two days now. I've racked my brain for hours trying to figure out why. We were in a good place, happy. There was no argument, no disagreement, not even an issue with A. Yet she wouldn't answer any text or call, she wouldn't answer her front door. I was beginning to really worry. I didn't want to express too much worry to any of my friends, looking like a crazed, over protective girlfriend wasn't something I wanted. I guess I'd just hope to see her at school tomorrow. I'm sure there's a good reason, maybe her dad confiscated her phone again? Wouldn't be the first time. Forcing myself to stop moping and clear my head, I head straight to my closet. Pulling off my shorts and vest top I'd been sleeping in, I grabbed a pair of running shorts, slipping on a sports bra and t shirt. Grabbing my headphones, and running trainers, I finally headed downstairs for the first time today. Running always helped to clear my head, and that is definitely what I needed to do right now. I quickly grabbed some water, shouting a 'see you later' to my mother over my shoulder, exiting the house in a rush.

The fresh crisp air felt good, wiping at my face, cooling me down as I ran, whilst helping to clear my thoughts and wake me up. For a while my mind felt clear, and free. No thoughts of A, of school, or of Paige. Clear to focus on my breathing, and only my breathing. It wasn't until I ran past a bench at the entrance to a trail in the woods, that Paige re entered my mind. Worry looming over my head. Engulfing me once again. Well that didn't last I thought to myself. I had this feeling in my gut, one that wouldn't disappear no matter how many times I would reassure myself. Paige was ignoring me. For some reason she was, if she was in danger, A would have surely contacted me. Gloated about having something to hold over me, forcing me to do something stupid and foolish. Anything to save the love of my life. No Paige wasn't in danger. My thoughts were interrupted as I find myself flying through the air, landing harshly on my stomach. Taking a moment to regain my composure, I push up with my hands resting on my knees. Wincing slightly when I take in a sharp breathe. I'm going to have a bruise now. Looking around I realise I must have forgotten to take a turn on the tail, leading me headfirst into the dense trees of the woods. How could I have not even noticed this? Standing up hesitantly, I notice a rather large tree branch jutting out from the ground. The culprit for my fall. Dusting myself off I decide I should probably head back before I get too lost. Something catches my eye as I begin to turn around, it looks like a little wooden hut. Hidden under a canopy of trees. Hesitating slightly I decide to go take a closer look. I looked like it has been used recently. Maybe some keen bird watcher? Or maybe another lair of A's? Reaching the door, I see it laying slightly ajar. A dim light is glowing. Pausing to take a deep breath, I push the door open with a shaking hand. Glancing around there is too much to take in. Pictures are mounted all over the walls, pictures of us, of Spencer, Hanna and Aria. Pictures of Toby, Caleb and Mona. Pictures of my mom and Ashley Mirran. Pictures of me. I step further into the small cabin, spinning myself around, trying to remember as much as I can. A small camp bed is pushed up against a wall, closest to the window. A desk, cluttered with more pictures, and tools stands in front of me. I reach out, slowly picking up the photo on the top. It's a photo of me, sleeping. A shiver runs down my spine, I feel nauseous. Violated. Someone has been in my house, my room while I sleep. Throwing the photo back on the table with disgust, I try to grab my phone from my pocket. Only it isn't there. I was in such a hurry to leave my own head, I hadn't even realised I'd left my phone. I'll just have to try and remember how to get here. Head straight to Spencer's house, she can send an SOS out to Aria and Hanna before we head back to the cabin. A's been here, living here even. We can finally catch another A. Maybe even put an end to this torturous situation. Turning quickly with the thought of running now, I find my exit blocked. A body, in jeans and a black hoody is standing at the door. My breath hitches, catching in my throat, I know that body. I may not be able to see her face, her body fully covered, yet I feel I know every inch of this new A.

"Paige?!" I breathlessly gasp, this can't be. My mind knows it's Paige, every fibre of my body knows this is Paige. Yet my heart is screaming no, not ready to shatter into a million pieces, never to be fixed. She lifts her face into the light, it's dim, but enough. Those eyes, once filled with such love and passion, look black and cold. Heartless, and empty. I can't breath, I can't move. My eyes are burning with unshed tear, tears I want to cry, yet don't want her to see.

"Going somewhere Emily?" Is this all she can say to me? No sorry, no it's a mistake. No smile on her face, only a cold and bitter smirk, one that seems to be toying with me. Begging me to break, do something, show her exactly how I feel. Yet I want to, I want to run, shout, and scream. I'm frozen, my eyes glued to her own. My vision blurring as the tears now overflow. She takes a step towards me, then another, tilting her head. That smirk still plastered on her face.

"No." It's the only word I seem able to pronounce. I need to move, I need to run. I will my mind and body to do something. Let the shock kick in later, after I'm away from her. Suddenly I feel my hand stinging, my palm red, a loud smacking sound ringing in my ears. Paige's hand is on her cheek, nursing it from the slap. Only she isn't shocked or upset, she's laughing. A cruel laugh escaping her lips. This isn't the Paige I know. Not the Paige I love, who would never hurt me, would do anything just for me.

"Wow! Em's didn't think you had it in you. I expected you to just start crying. I'm impressed." At this I finally feel something, the numbness slowly dissolving, making way for anger. Pure enraged anger, something I've never felt so strongly before. I clench my fists by my sides, aware of my actions this time, I throw my right fist straight into her mouth. Her teeth pierced my knuckle, her smirk no longer present. I finally take a breath, one I feel like I've been holding since I slapped her. Trying to find words, something to express my feelings, my rage, disappointment, anguish, anything. A fist is suddenly slammed into my already bruised stomach. Forcing me to hunch forward, gasping for air. Another hand grabs my hair, pulling me to stand, tilting my head back. I'm being pushed back towards the desk, my hands gripping at my stomach, breathing still eluding me. Paige's body is flush against my own now, trapping me against the table. Her hot breath on my ear.

"I've always loved it rough. Knew some day you would realise." She growls, licking at my neck, before biting down hard, making me wince in pain. I could feel adrenaline running through my veins. My heart pumping faster with every second. Paige began to suck on my pulse point. My mind is telling me to run, fight and run now. Yet my body won't listen. I just stand there and let her leave her mark, trail her tongue across my jaw. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. A pleasurable thirst running throughout my body. A throaty laugh, makes me open my eyes, looking straight into those coal black eyes. Although there is a spark this time. A sparkle for what I'm unsure. Lust? Passion? Fury? Certainly not love. Her lips smash against mine, her hand loosens slightly in my hair. Giving me a little freedom to move my head. Although I don't find myself pulling away, instead I move my lips with hers. She forces her tongue into my mouth, and I eagerly mingle mine with hers. Tasting a mix of iron and salt. I must have cut her lip with my fist. Paige dominates the kiss, I started to put up a fight, yet I allowed her to win. Something inside of me is enjoying the extreme dominance she is showing. My hands finally escape from between our bodies. Wrapping my arms around her waist as she pushed her body closer to mine, the desk starting to dig into my back. Paige bite my lip, a little harder than normal, tugging it slightly before releasing it. There is definitely lust shining in her eyes now. I thought I saw a glimpse the old Paige for a moment, only for her to hide away inside this demon. She lets go of my hair, her hands grabbing the hem of my t shirt, lifting it up over my breasts. Tilting her head, waiting to see if I'll allow her to continue.

"One last turn before the road? What do you say?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. I can't help but feel turned on. I shouldn't, I should be fighting her off me. Yet I don't want to. I want her to devour me one last time. Take me with all she has. I merely nod my head, lifting my hands above my head. The nod was enough, she lifts the t shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor. Making quick work to remove my bra, latching onto a nipple straight away. This time I feel my hand tangled up in her hair, another gripping onto the edge of the desk. I tug her hair hard, as she nips my nipple with her teeth, growling at me, before sucking viciously. I groan, tilting my head back, savouring the feeling of Paige on me once again. With a gentle lick, Paige lets go of my left breast only to start sucking hard against my right nipple. A hand cupping the back of my neck, fingernails digging into me, trailing down toward my shoulder. I wince once more at the pain. A wetness is pooling in my pants. My clit beginning to throb. I never realised, how rough Paige could be. Never realised how much I'd enjoy it. Paige's hand sneaks down my stomach, gripping onto the top of my shorts. She lets go of my nipple, a popping noise can be heard. Her tongue trailing down between my breasts, along the ridge of my toned stomach. My hand still tangled in her hair, is pushing her head further south. She stops to look up at me, that smirk back on her lips. Both her hands pull my shorts and pants down quickly letting me step out of them. Paige tosses them to the side with the other clothes. I'm now fully exposed, breathing heavily as I watch her stare at my lips coated with arousal. She licks her lips. Blowing her hot breath over my centre, making my hips thrust towards her slightly. She stands up, attaching her lips to mine again, once she was close enough to my face. Kissing me with as much force as last time. Her hands run over my back, down the side of my hips and over my cheeks. She grabs my thighs lifting me onto the table.

"She me how much you want it Em." Paige is mumbling against my lips. Pulling away, before lowering herself, facing my centre once more. "Show me!" She says more forcefully this time, her eyes looking up at mine. I push myself closer to the edge, to her mouth. Her lips are now just touching mine. I feel more aroused than I ever have been, wanting her lick me, take me. She doesn't move though. "Show …. me" She says for the last time, her voice vibrating throughout my body. I'm trembling, with excitement, or fear. I'm not too sure at this moment. I bring a hand to her head once more, pushing her into me, making her taste me. She laughs at this, another vibration ringing through my body. Only stopping to push her tongue out and take a long sweeping lick at my folds. I grip harder onto the table as she continues, my knuckles pale. Paige is kissing my clit, sucking her hard, before swiping her tongue over it again. She continues this pattern for a few minutes. Slowing slightly only when she brings a finger down to my hole. A finger thrusts in hard and deep. Making me groan loudly in pleasure, my hand pulls at Paige's hair. My hips start to move again her tongue. Paige pushes another finger into me, picking up the pace, pushing deeper and faster. I scream at the sudden change, my movements are erratic as I feel closer to the edge. Paige stops, as though sensing my urgency. She pulls out of me, standing up, grabbing my hips and pulling me off the table. Before I realise whats happening she pushes my body flush against the desk. My head is pushed down, my cheek lying on the cold surface. Paige brings a hand in between my hands again, forcing me to open my legs wider. Her fingers start to tease and circle my opening once more.

"Do you want to feel me again?" She asks. I close my eyes, moaning at the sensation in response. This is obviously not what she wanted to hear. Her other hand slaps my bum cheek hard, forcing a loud grunt from my throat.

"Yes," I finally respond, she won't give me what I need to finish until I answer her. "Yes!" I repeat forcefully, waiting to feel those fingers ride me again. only she doesn't. She swipes her fingers from my clit upwards, past my centre gathering my juices, towards my other opening. I gasp at the sensation. This is not something we have ever tried, although it was discussed very briefly once. Continuing to gather more of my arousal, she only circles the area. It feels good, I will admit. Not a sensation I want he to stop. Paige brings her finger to my centre, two fingers pushing in halfway,scraping my walls on the way out. She then spreads the juice on anus again. She does this a few times, leaving me panting and sweating on the table. Her fingers thrust into me once more, this time with a purpose. I find body pushing off the table only, for Paige to push me firmly against it once more. She curls her fingers hitting my G spot, I'm whimpering with every stroke.

"Oh god, oh god!" I find myself crying out loud, pushing my hips into her fingers with force. She removes her fingers once more leaving me groaning in frustration. I'm so close yet, never seeming to reach my goal. Once again Paige surprises me by pushing her fingers into me. Hopefully for the last time. Her pace just as fast and deep as before. Although, as my hips begin to buck once more, I feel her thumb pressing into my other opening slightly, It's wet and well lubricated. I now know what she was doing, before. The tip pressing in firmer, I gasp and wriggle under her hands as I feel her enter me up until her first knuckle. My moans grow louder as she begins to move her thumb with her fingers. Her other hand scratching down my back.

"Oh fuck!" I shout as her entire thumb enters me. Pulling out as her fingers thrust in, pushing back in as her

fingers pull out, continuing this pattern. This combination is driving me to see stars. My words catching in my throat, my back arching as I came hard a fast. Paige slows her movements, pulling out softly. Leaving a lingering kiss on my lower back. I just lay there clinging onto the desk, not trusting my legs to hold me just yet. I hear Paige moving away from me, the door opening, a cool breeze hitting my soaking centre.

"Tell no one about me being A. Or I'll destroy you Em. No I'll destroy Pam, then you." Paige threatens coldly, before leaving. I'm left to recover, and mull over my options. Now feeling empty and heartbroken, I lift myself up falling to floor in despair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had intended this to be a simple one off. Yet all these ideas as to why Paige could be part of the A team, and her feelings on the matter kept popping into my head. So I decided to write another chapter. I may continue the story.**

**Trigger warning, self harm.**

**I apologise now if I've broken any hearts with this fic.**

I could feel the blood pumping in my ears, my heart thumping against my ribs. My legs feeling weak, my muscles aching. My head was throbbing, I could vomit any second now. Yet I keep on going, the cold wind whipping at my face. Trees growing taller as I head deeper into the woods, the canopy so thick any sunshine left is hidden behind the leaves. I run until I physically can't any more. Falling straight into a large tree trunk with a thump. Tears burning in my eyes. My heart aches. I'm unsure if this is due to the extensive exercise, or the pain I just endured it too.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I find myself mumbling over and over again. She was never meant to find out. No one was ever meant to find out. Why the hell was she out here in the woods anyway? She had left me with no choice. I tried to hide my face, turn and run. Leave her wondering. Questioning herself about what she really saw. No harm, no foul. Images of what just occurred rattled through my mind. I clenched my fists, breathing heavily as I try to clear my mind. It was no use. I scream as I find my fist making contact with the large tree trunk. With every punch a memory appears, Emily's face as she realised it was me. Another crack can be heard as the things I had said to her, come flooding back. Once more I find my fist slamming into the trunk. Leaving her in that cabin naked and alone. A pain shoots through my wrist, knuckles bleeding and bruised. I cradle my hand, forcing sobs back down my throat. leaning my back against the same tree trunk I reach into my pocket, lifting out my phone. Scrolling through my contact until I find one who can help. The phones rings only twice. "I need your help, come to the cabin." Is all I say, hanging up after a mere grunt comes as a response. A tear finally escapes from behind my eyes. Sliding down to the ground, I can no longer control my emotions. Clutching my chest I let myself give in to the pain.

Forty five minutes has past and I make my way back to cabin. Feeling empty, rather than broken. No tears left to cry. The only pain I feel, is that of my hand and wrist throbbing. I'll put ice on it later I remind myself. Lights come looming through the dense trees, silencing my thoughts. The help is here. I wait patiently next to the cabin door. A handsomely rugged man exits the car, his dirty brown locks whipping in the wind. As he approaches he takes a moment to asses my features. Obviously noticing the red, bloodshot eyes. The puffy skin surrounding them. It doesn't take a genius to realise I have been crying. A sigh can be heard as he soon figures out what has happened.

"So we need to clear the cabin I assume?" he asks moments later. I nod my head, looking solemnly through the door. Fresh tears burn the back of my eyes, as I look over to the table. The last moment I would ever get to have Emily for my own, was on that table. I can still hear her breathy moans. Feel her skin on my finger tips. Her heat and moisture covering my fingers. Her taste on my lips. The help brushes past me, ignoring my pain. A box in his hands as he places it on the bed. Throwing all the photographs carelessly into their new home.

"I'm sorry Jason. I don't know how she even found this place!" I finally say, finding my voice. Again all he does is grunt. "Do you have somewhere else to stay?" I ask, feeling a little guilty. This has been Jason's home for the last few months. Ever since the girls thought he was away at his grandmothers. He would never be suspected as being a member of the A team.

"Yeah I can stay at the lake house for a while. Hopefully Spencer won't come by any time soon." He hesitates for a moment, finally looking me in the eye. His face softens, a glimmer of sadness appears. He knew I really did love Emily, even if I was part of the group tormenting the girl. "Did you do what was needed to be done? She won't tell will she?"

"No. There isn't a chance she'll tell." That I was certain of. She knew the risks. Even if I were only pretending to be evil, I had her fooled. Pushing myself off the door frame, I slowly moved towards Jason. Helping him pack up his life in this cabin. At least if she does tell the girls about this discovery, there will be no evidence left to lead back to us.

It's amusing in a sad way how I ended up in this predicament. I had my chance with Emily, I had tried my best yet it wasn't enough. It was never enough. She wanted what I could never give her, freedom to be herself. I would have held her back, been her hidden lover. Hiding from the world, living in a blissful bubble. Only that bubble would never be shared with the world. With the ones we love. I couldn't see this issue at the time. I was ignoring all the problems that began to arise. Burying my head in the sand as the phrase goes. So when I had put all efforts in keeping Emily happy, I was more than crushed that it didn't work. My heart shattered, my world around me collapsed. A dark void returned to my life. One I had struggled to escape for a long time. One that I had only just crawled out of, being blinded by the searing light for the first time since pre puberty. I was happy, genuinely happy. No voices at the back of my mind. The ones that would convince me to just give in. Stop pretending to be happy. Yet it was all short lived. That bitch, Samara. She knew what she wanted, and she took it. I was no competition to her really. I had nothing to offer Emily back then, bar from sharing the closet I currently resided in. She could offer Emily the world. It was barely a fight. I knew the day of the fair that I had no way of protecting my heart. I was correct of course, soon Emily was leaving me. Happily roaming the streets the next day hand in hand with Samara. I spent the next few weeks with my closest companion. The razor blade that helped me feel something. Showed me I was alive, a real person. I can remember the content I felt as I watched the blood trickle over my thighs. Running into my already open wounds from the previous day. Yet I wasn't at my lowest point. A spark finally reignited the fire inside me. I knew I had to pull myself together. So I did. I cleaned up my leg, got dressed and showered, borrowed my dads car and drove to the nearest gay bar. This was my chance to begin again, mend my heart. Forget the pain Alison had caused. The pain Emily had eventually caused. 'New beginnings' I had thought to myself that night, as I walked out of the cold and into the warm bar.

It had been only 3 weeks since I had met Shana. A girl, that I convinced myself to like. Emily was no longer around, spending her summer in Haiti. It made my life a little easier to live this lie. Not seeing her in the Brew or walking around the streets everyday. Her solemn expression was hard for me to witness. That happy girl I had once known, replaced by anger and bitterness. Yet it still hurt slightly knowing that I wasn't the cause of this. Losing me never affected her in any form. She simply forgot about me, moved onto Samara until Maya had returned. Yes I was angry at her. Angry at myself for not having the courage to fight harder. To admit my fate to my parents. Shana was good for me though, well at that time of my life she was. She had helped to take my mind off of Emily. Ignore the pain and the anger that I still held close to my heart. Shana had become a part of my life, a girlfriend, someone I felt I could trust. I had told my parents about my sexuality only a week after we had started to date. A new beginning this was why. One where I didn't need Emily, she didn't hold my heart. At the back of my mind I knew I was really doing this all for her. It was all really for Emily. My parents had reacted as I expected. They cried, my father silently mourned. Mother spoke to me eventually. Admitting she was shocked, yet happy for me. My father soon started to act like nothing had happened. I'm still unsure if he has accepted that I'm gay, or whether he has decided to pretend I'm still what he wants his daughter to be. Either way I'm grateful I wasn't kicked out or forced to some camp.

Shana and I soon became intimate with each other. Intimate enough for me to bare my scars, physical and emotional. Making out in her bedroom one night, whilst watching a movie things turned rather heated. I remember the way her hands caressed my back, slipping them under my shirt. My skin tingling under her touch. It was a new experience, I was unsure how to proceed. I continued to kiss her, tongues caressing each other, hands in her hair. She had soon lifted my shirt over my head, peppering my neck and collarbone with light kisses. Stopping she took a hold of my hands, slipping them under her own shirt. Encouraging me to feel her, stroke her hard abs. A loud gulp could be heard, as she removed her own shirt for me. I let my eyes roam over her bra clad breasts. The kissing soon continued, only to stop when I felt her unbuttoning my my jeans. She had looked me in the eyes, hoping to convey whether I was ready or not. I still don't know to this day, what she could see, uncertainty possibly. Standing up her hands moved to her own jeans, unfastening them pulling them down to expose her pants. Shana stood there in front of me in only her underwear baring all. I no longer felt so nervous about the prospect of showing her my scars. Lifting myself slowly off the bed, I stood in front of her. Pulling my own jeans down, letting her stare at me for as long as she wished. She had walked over to me kissing me gently, pulling me down to the bed again. Her eyes roamed over my legs, taking in the sight. Able to view all my pain in one glance. Her fingers softly grazing over thick red imperfections. She asked me what had happened. That was when I confessed all my secrets for the first time. Not with Emily like I had always imagined, but with Shana. To this day I regret that decision. It was a mistake I never realised would land me in such a horror story. If only Emily had wanted me at that time. Life would have been different. It was only once I had explained all my feelings about Emily. The letter of confession I had written. The same letter Alison had taken, and used against me. My anger had shown through at that moment. Rage clear in my eyes. It was at that point Shana provided a possible solution. She had leant over, still tracing the scars with her fingertips, she whispered in my ear.

"Would you like revenge for what Alison has done? For the pain Emily has caused?" I looked at her, mulling the prospect over. I didn't realise just how extreme this revenge would be, but at this time I wanted it. I wanted to show Emily how much my heart ached. Another decision I would grow to regret for the rest of my life. I nodded my head. A new beginning, the phrase I told myself every time I did something new and out of character.

"Welcome to the A team." was all Shana said. The only thing I don't regret from that one fateful night, was the decision to cuddle and sleep. Leaving my virtue for the one and only person I could love, Emily Fields.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I did try to write this chapter whilst travelling to London. However American Horror Story and The Walking Dead captured my interests, then I was unable to stop reading Orange Is The New Black. So this chapter is being posted a little later than planned, and is shorter than the others. I hope you all still enjoy. **

**A big thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. **

I lay shivering on the cold hardwood floor, the cabin door lay slightly ajar. A harsh breeze must have formed outside, the wind whipping around my naked form. Goosebumps can be seen clearly on my tan skin, as I curl my arms closer around my legs. I had lost all feeling, all emotion. It was only now that I realised just how cold I was, fighting the urge to stay in my ball I force my body to move. Urge myself to stand up, gather my clothes and leave this dreaded hell hole. The place my dreams and hopes had crashed and burned. The cabin in which Paige took the last piece of my heart, then ran away with it. Leaving me with only shattered pieces of my former self. I had been left here for an unknown length of time. As I slowly dress myself tears burn the back of my eyes, I fight them with everything I have left. Desperate to cry no more, or at least until I have left the woods. I stumble forward, the darkness engulfing me. Although this time it is no metaphor, the sky is pitch black, only a little light looming over the canopies provided by the moon. My vision is blurring, unshed tears, and the puffiness of my skin causing these problems. Taking a deep breath I head off in the direction I think I came from, hoping that I don't have to wonder aimlessly for the rest of the night. Memories flood my mind, the Paige I thought I knew, all the times she had been mine. The sweet Paige who would have done anything for me, had saved me in many ways many times. Paige who could make me laugh when I was upset or anxious, who had taken me on the most romantic dates. These memories were soon blending into pictures of that black hoodie, the cold dark eyes behind the shadows. That smirk no longer invoking and lustful. This wasn't really my Paige it couldn't be, it must be an imposter, surely? These thoughts are interrupted as I realise my luck hasn't completely disappeared, I have found the path leading the way back to the real world. I begin to run towards town. My feet pounding against the hard ground, my heart pumping in my ears. I'm weak, my muscles straining and complaining against the effort, my legs buckling slightly under the pressure. I continue with my inner battle, gaining control over my body. Forcing it forward and onwards until I reach my front door, holding onto it in vain trying to keep myself upright. Calming my breathing, allowing my head to gain composure I enter my house. It's dark, empty no sound to be heard bar form the slight ticking of a clock. Mom must still be at work I realise, making my way upstairs towards the bathroom. I turn on the shower, slowly undressing. Desperate for the hot water to cleanse my skin, heat my blood, and maybe even my heart. As the hot water hits runs down my back, it burns, yet the burn feels nice. Any feeling is nice at this moment in time. The unshed tears I had batteld with for so long begin to win, drenching my cheeks, coating my taste buds with their salty despair. I slide down to the floor, and let the ache settle itself in my chest.

I had found myself dressed in a pair of shorts and an oversized t shirt curled in the darkness on my bedroom. Unsure how I got myself to this position, instinct had obviously taken over. My body shaking violently under the covers, all my muscles aching. I could feel my head spinning, closing my eyes in the hope of finding some comfort. I heard my door creaking open, the light flooding in from the hallway blinding me. My mom crouching in front of my face, her warm nurturing hand softly lay upon my forehead. I attempted to open my eyes a crack.

"You feel really warm Emily. I think you have a fever." Pam whispers, a her eyebrows creasing as she worries. I open my mouth in an attempt to answer, a grumble escapes from my throat instead. It is only now that I notice how sore my throat feels. The previous wailing having taken it's toll. My mom disappears for a moment, hurriedly shuffling out of the room. I attempt to move, unwilling to become so ill after my discovery. I have only now remembered that I had discovered a layer of A's. Needing to reach my phone and give the girls directions. They can gather some evidence before Paige has it cleared, leaving behind only an empty shell. I wince in pain clutching onto my stomach, lifting my shirt up slowly I can only just make out the outline of some bruising. Paige's fist blurring through my mind. I drop my shirt quickly as Pam reappears in my room, her arms full of medication. A little paracetamol and water are the first to be thrown down my throat, in the hopes that it will help reduce the fever. Next a spoonful of liquid cough medication is being shoved into my mouth. I am then ussured to lay down once again, calming hushing coming from my mother as I attempt to utter words of protest. Her hands stroking at my still damp hair, a gentle kiss is placed on my forehead. Pam leaves my room, uttering only one simple word with her exit "sleep". I am again left in the dark, the silence seeming deafening. I close my eyes, the medication and exhaustion muffling my thoughts. I soon find myself slipping away into a new world, hopefully a happy world.

Paige is front of me once again, the cabin seems warmer this time, less dim. Paige is in her black hoodie, although she seems different. Her golden brown eyes borrowing into mine, sorrow and regret can be seen. She takes a step forward, a frown forming on her face.

"Emily? Why are you here? You shouldn't see me like this." She whispers, worry lacing her words. Her hood falls from her head, auburn hair cascading down over her shoulders. Another step closer to me, I'm not scared this time, confused, but no fear is present. Paige doesn't seem threatening, instead she appears sad, broken even. Her hand reaches out for mine, hanging in the air hoping to grasp something.

"Why Paige? Why? This isn't you. You're not like that. You wouldn't do this to me." Everything I had wanted to ask her, tell her before come spilling from my lips. Tears rimming her eyes, her hand still stretched out in front of me. Her head dips in that adorable way I love. When she finally looks upwards the remorse I find etched in her face is heartbreaking.

"I don't want this. I never wanted this. Emily please …. help me!" Paige begs, pleads. I take her hand in mine watching her every movement, every emotion that covers her face. She clutches onto me pulling me into her, flush against her front. A hug filled with despair and desperation, I find myself sucked into the moment. Clutching her back with everything I have. I need her, I need my Paige in my life. My heart can't cope without her. She pulls away from me slightly, capturing my lips against hers. It's starts off gently both lips moving against each other like a dance. Her tongue licking at my bottom lip asking for permission, which I allow eagerly. The slow dance begins to heaten, a roughness of passion being thrown in there. We battle and play with each others tongues for a while, exploring each others mouths like it's the first time we ever kissed. I find my hand tangled in her hair, the other pulling the zip of that dreaded hoodie down. She stops me grabbing the wandering hand placing it on her hip instead. I feel her hands running under my shirt, cupping my breasts, a moan escapes my throat as her mouth assaults my neck. She's gentle this time though, caressing me with love unlike before. None of this heated desire, a last minute of aggressive passion that had occurred the last time I had entered the cabin. A hand distracts my thoughts as she unbuttons my trousers, sliding the zipper down. Suddenly the movements stop, Paige looks me in the eyes, those cold dark eyes I had witnessed later today. A evil smirk plastered over her face.

"You love me like this really, don't you?!" She speaks against my lips, laughter then follows. A menacing laughter that leaves me hollow and broken. What happened to the Paige begging for help? Was it all a lie? Was this really her? So many question and no answers.

I awake trembling, covered in pearls of sweat. My left hand clutching onto the sheets, my right grasping at my heart. Those black eyes imprinted in my mind, the evil laugh ringing in my ears. I curl into a ball breaking down once again.


End file.
